Life gets better sometimes
by vampy106
Summary: Revision Two young girls get orphaned in a car wreck, what will happen when they move to South Park Colorado?
1. Summer Sucked

~I don't own South Park, only my characters. Enjoy~

I looked out the window at the setting sun, it turned the sky beautiful shades of purple and orange. My brother, James, was driving his girlfriend, my dad, and I, back from a barbeque. I looked down at the IPod in my hands, switching the song to Demons, by Imagine Dragons. I looked up only long enough to see a car collide with ours. The impact caused both cars to flip multiple times and then settle, upside down.

I looked around the car, my eyesight fuzzy, I wish I hadn't looked, I wish I hadn't seen what my family looked like. Tears cascaded down my face, and I struggled to get my seatbelt unlatched, when it finally came undone I made my way out of the thrashed car through the broken passenger window. I struggled up onto my feet and limped away from the car as far as I could, but before I got far I noticed movement in the other car, I hobbled over to the other car to see a girl, about my age, struggling to get out. "Take my hand!" I said, sticking it out to her, she took it and I pulled her out, and helped her up. We walked for a bit until we finally were too weak to walk any further. The girl broke down into loud sobs as soon as we sat on the road, I looked at her, she had long, light brown hair, and green eyes that were red and puffy from crying.

After what felt like hours a car came by, the couple who found us were beyond shocked that we had lived through the accident. The man's wife was an EMT and said that us surviving an accident like that was one in a million. She said we were lucky, but we didn't feel lucky, not in the slightest bit. They took us to an E.R and had us checked out, my left wrist was broken. The girl who was in the other car, I found out her name was Kara; her right arm was broken in two places. Other than that the doctors told us we were fine. Kara and I had formed a bond, despite the circumstance of how we met. I found out she was the same age as me, seventeen. We had months of counseling and therapy to get somewhat normal again. When my fathers will was read, It was stated that I would come under the care of my brother, who was now also deceased, but, my father, having been the brilliant man he was, stated in his will that if said brother was also deceased that I would be emancipated. So that was how that worked for me, and, oddly enough, Kara's parents had worked out their wills the same way. So together we'd decided to move to Colorado, we no longer needed to stay in Nevada, as the memories of what happened there would always haunt us. By the time we had officially moved it was the end of summer, needless to say our summer sucked.


	2. Old Friends

I looked at the house, holding a box in my arms; it was two stories, three bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was the house that my dad and I had stayed in when we lived in Colorado for a while, but he'd apparently never sold it, so I'd inherited it. The movers I'd hired had put all of my stuff in the house and left. I walked into the house and set the box down; the house looked the same as it had when I was eight. I sat down on my couch, and thought about the friends I'd had here when I was little, I wondered if they still lived here. I decided to go walk around town, Kara wasn't in Colorado yet, she said she needed some more time in therapy so she stayed behind in Nevada. I guess I was somewhat lucky to have been more progressed than her, but I'd lost my mother before I lost the rest of my family so I guess the emotions were similar.

I walked around for a while, not really knowing where I was heading. Eventually I came to a small gas station, I saw a little boy sitting on the sidewalk, crying, I walked up to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the ground next to him. "I hurt my ankle!" He wailed, I looked at his ankle and noticed that is was swollen. "Oh, how'd you do that?" I asked, "I was running and I tripped over a root." He said sniffling, for some reason this little boy seemed really familiar. "Oh that's no good, do you want me to help you?" He looked at me, his blue eyes watery. "I don't know, you seem nice, but my big brother says not to trust strangers." He said, I giggled. "I see, what's your big brothers name? I might know him." A small smile spread across his face. "His name is Kyle!" The boy exclaimed happily. "Kyle Broflovski?" I asked he nodded his head. "Ok, so then you're his little brother Ike, and your mom is Sheila, and your dad is Gerald, right?" I said. "Mhmm! So you're not a stranger?" he asked, "Not in the least, but the last time I saw you, you were too little to remember me." I explained.

He happily accepted my help after that, I gave him a piggy back ride and we went into the store. "Excuse me, sir, do you have ace bandages?" I asked, "Yep, they're in that isle just behind you." He said, pointing directly behind. "Ok, thank you." I said, turning and heading down that isle, I grabbed the smaller one. "Ike, are you able to have candy?" I asked, he nodded his head and said he wanted cherry tootsie pop, I went to that candy isle and grabbed him a cherry one and myself a grape one. I placed my items on the counter and the man started to ring them up, the total was 6.34. I handed the man the cash and went outside. I set Ike down on the bench. "Here's your candy." I said handing him his sucker, while he ate his candy I wrapped his ankle, the reason for the candy was to distract him while I wrapped his ankle. After I was done wrapping his ankle I put my candy in my mouth and had Ike get back on my back. "So, Ike, do you still live in the same house as before?" I asked so I'd know where I was heading, "Yep, oh I forgot to ask, what's your name?" I laughed. "It's Lucy, thank you for asking."

While walking to the Broflovski house Ike fell asleep, I finally made it to the house; I walked up the steps and lightly knocked on the door. I was greeted by a curly red haired, green eyed boy that was my age. "Hi, I found your brother outside of a gas station with a twisted ankle." Kyle stared at me, most likely trying to figure out who I was. "You probably don't remember me, but we used to hang out a lot when I was younger, but then I moved away. My name is Lucille Airth, better known as Lucy." I said his eyes widened. "Oh my God! Lucy? That's really you?" He asked I nodded my head "Yep, it's been a while, huh?" Kyle grabbed my arm, "Come in, please!" after I was pulled in Kyle shut the door. He had me put Ike up in his room, and when I came back down he called his mom into the room. "Ma, this is Lucy Airth, she just moved back." Sheila stared at me, then her eyes lit up. "Oh my God! I remember you; your dad was the electrician that did work on our house." She said, when she mentioned my dad that made me flinch, I really didn't want to explain what happened.

Kyle explained what happened with Ike to his mom and she thanked me, "Hey, Lucy, here's my number, text sometime and I can get all the guys together to hang out." Kyle said, handing me a slip of paper. "Thanks, Kyle, I'll see you later."


End file.
